Wireless technology allowing streaming contents over the air, requires designing antenna which are small, cheap and allow customers to be exposed to 3D-coverage.
Wireless technology is applied in more and more consumer electronics and general electronics of any kind. The capacity of the wireless equipment is constantly increased in terms of bandwidth and speed, and consequently the demands for smaller and smaller means having higher and higher performance are growing.
The disclosed invention differentiates from prior art, for example exemplified in GB 2453160 in the way that the used ground plane is much smaller.
Furthermore the invention has no distance requirement to the chassis of the apparatus to be fulfilled (conducting frame), subsequently the antenna design according to the present invention is less sensitive to distances to a conductive chassis.
Furthermore the invention is differentiated from known devices in the way that the center coaxial lead or the braid can be attached on any side of the antenna.
Aspects of the invention describe                A miniature multiband antenna configured in a physical construction that is very thin, the construction including first and second parallel conductive elements (1,5,6) separated by a dielectric substrate (2) wherein the antenna comprises:        said substrate (2) has a first side and a second side opposite to the first side and being the carrier of at least said first conductive element (1),        where the first conductive element (1) is configured as a layer onto the substrate (2) said first conductive element including a radiator (3,8, 10,20) configured according to a required performance,        said second conductive element (5,6) configured onto the substrate (2) as a polygon shaped element, at least part of said second conductive element being the antenna feed line (6) configured according to a required performance,        and adapted to have an electromagnetic coupling within the substrate (2),        and with a thickness (30) of said first and second conductive layers and said substrate of less than 2 mm.        A multiband antenna where the outline of the polygon shaped structure includes one or more of the geometrical form rectangle or square; and where the feed line is configured as an area defined by the geometrical form rectangle or square; and where the patch is configured as an area defined by the geometrical form rectangle or square.        